Gingerbread House
by sasukage
Summary: When Demyx goes looking for his dog that somehow managed to escape from his garden, he finds more than what he bargained for in the woods. Zemyx One shot


**Gingerbread house**

**Disclaimer: Look, they don't belong to me okay... I may have kidnapped them and hid them in my cupboard under the stairs but they still essentially belong to Squee-chan. Don t rub it in my face please :(**

**Hey guys, my second one shot for the FF world! - I hope it pleases and you find it interesting/ exciting. I've tried to keep you on your toes a little and I really enjoyed writing for Zemyx as they're such a cute ickle couple :D On with the story!**

**Edit: Made a few edits to spelling and grammar and changed a couple of sentences that didn't make sense when I re-read them :) Hope you enjoy reading the new version, if you spot any other mistakes, please let me know!**

'Demyx had woken up early that morning. The morning that everything he had ever known and ever would know about the world had changed. Yes, this was that day that he, wait for it... became an ALIEN ROBOT FROM OUTERSPACE!...'

"Nah, that just sounds stupid." Demyx said to himself with a sigh as he grumpily crumpled up the paper he had just been writing on and tossed it casually into the mountain of papers beginning to form in his nearby trash can. Demyx was definitely not a writer. Now don't give me wrong, the boy had plenty of imagination and enthusiasm... but he had plenty of imagination and enthusiasm, which in the case, was more of a hindrance than anything. After all, where exactly would an 'ALIEN ROBOT FROM OUTER SPACE' ever fit in during the French revolution? It wasn't that much of a task to place yourself in that situation and write a short story about what it was like to live amongst the French now was it? Well let me tell you. For Demyx, it was.

Demyx deeply sighed again and looked out of his window into the vast acres of woods that were just a few meters away from his fence that surrounded the garden outside. Life was pretty much sucking as much as it possibly could for him right now. All Demyx wanted to do was pass college with a fairly average grade, and get a part-time job to pay for him to tour with his band which consisted of him playing a sitar whilst his other friends sang, banged drums and tapped at triangles to make amazing music. His band was called 'Ars Arcanum'. Demyx had always been proud of himself for coming up with that name, he didn't know why but he always just thought it sounded kind of cool so he suggested it to his friends who luckily thought the same thing.

Demyx had officially had enough of trying to write any sort of 'short story' about the French revolution. He figured it could wait another day since it was getting late and he just wanted to feed his dog who was currently roaming around outside in his garden, then try to get some sleep before leaving for an hour long drive to his college campus. He trekked down the stairs in his house and headed for the back door to find Pluto and feed him his, as Demyx would describe, 'icky sticky dog chewies'... of course he would never describe them like that publicly as he was pretty sure his friends would just stare at him in a way of trying to sew his mouth up with their telekinetic mind powers. He was sure at least one of them possessed such abilities, have you ever seen Kairi on that time of the month? She can certainly be scary and Demyx was sure that one time, she threw a chair at Axel, her older brother, using only her mind! Scary right.

"Pluto!" Demyx shouted into the darkness. "Pluto!" He tried again, waiting for the yellow dog to run towards the door as he always did at this time of night. "PLUTO!" This was strange. His dog not madly dashing to him for his 'icky sticky chewies', not something that had ever happened before. Demyx stepped back into his house and pulled on his favourite black trench coat and blue wellies with little sitar charms hanging from either side. Again, not something his friends would approve of in public but as it was late and no-one else was around, Demyx thought he would treat himself.

He began to walk down the length of the garden looking for his dog that was seemingly nowhere to be found. He tried looking inside Pluto's dog house but found only an empty shell containing an old bone and... what was that? He peered closer into the dog house and reached inside, pulling out his dogs blue, shiny collar. 'Huh?' he thought to himself, 'how did this fall off of Pluto?'.

He stepped back from the dog house and looked around again. As he started to walk towards the very edge of his garden that was looking into the woods, he noticed a small segment of his wooden picket fence was missing. Just enough for, perhaps, a dog to get out... 'Sigh'... this was just what he needed.

He swiftly walked back into his house for a second time and opened a drawer that contained a torch (which yes, looked like a penguin but Demyx just saw the design one day and impulsively bought it.), a leash (that could come in handy.), and his phone. Just in case. Although Demyx lived pretty much in the middle of nowhere, he still felt safer knowing that he was going into the dark woods with at least a way of contacting one of his friends if he got lost or bumped into a not so friendly axe murderer! He shuddered at the thought but knew deep down that it was pretty unlikely. He had taken Pluto for late night walks in the forest before but at this point, he didn't have much of a clue as to how far Pluto could have scampered off into the forest.

He left his house and locked the front door before proceeding to hop over his fence and walk a little ways into the trees. He switched on his trusty penguin torch and pointed it towards the beaten trail that he had created from years of walking in and around the forest area. He was quite lucky he had walked around the woods so much too as if he hadn't, he would probably end up getting lost and sleeping up a tree tonight in fear of being attacked by some sort of wild forest beast..

"Pluto!" He shouted, waving his torch around whilst searching for his runaway dog. He fumbled around in his pockets looking for a pair of gloves that he usually kept in his large trench coat and put them on his now slightly cold hands before proceeding to begin searching again for his dog.

After about fifteen minutes or so, he saw a small, dark shadow move quickly through a gathering of trees. He pointed his torch in the direction of where he had spotted the shadow and looked towards it cautiously. There was nothing there. Had he imagined it? No, he saw it again, this time moving further away from his house and into the forest. "Pluto, if that's you come over here now." He pleaded to the darkness beyond his flash light.

Nothing.

"Pluto, I brought some of your favourite treats." He said whilst raising the pitch of his voice to make them sound more tasty than what they really where. Trust him on this one, he tried them once. Bad idea.

He began walking towards where the shadow had disappeared off to and proceeded to walk down a barely visible path that he had never seen before. He was of course, a little cautious, but he figured it was kind of a new adventure and he had his good old mobile phone and trusty penguin torch with him if he ran into any trouble.

He saw something ahead of him. What was it? It looked kind of like... was that a light? No, there were a few lights. 'Its a house', Demyx thought to himself. How strange, he'd never heard of anyone else living around this area. Heck, he'd never seen anyone other than his friends within twenty minutes of where his current home was so this was definitely a surprise for Demyx to see.

As he got closer to said house, he noticed a few things that struck him as a bit odd about the place.

A) The house was covered in what looked like Christmas tree lights.

B) It was more of a large shack than a house and there was a large, pink bridge leading up to the front door.

C) It smelled just like... candy?

Demyx thought for a second as he closed his eyes and inhaled through his nose. His eyes popped open excitedly and he started to run towards the house. 'It smells just like a gingerbread house!'. Demyx couldn't help but smile as he continued to run towards the house. He was now standing at the doors of the place completely awestruck with how magnificent it looked. He licked his lips and stepped towards the white, icing coloured door knocker, and rasped it against the chocolate coloured door.

There was no answer.

Well, it couldn't hurt to take a peek inside, right?

He tried the door handle to see if it would open, and was slightly surprised when it in fact did. He peered inside but couldn't see much due to how dark the inside of the house was. Strange that all of the decorations outside were lit up but the inside was darker than what it was in the forest! He shone his flash light into the room, but was immediately shocked at what he saw. There was a boy in the room. But that's not what had shocked him. No. What had shocked him was the fact that this boy was tied to what looked like... an oven?

The boy with metallic blue hair looked up from where he was tied on the floor at the golden, Mo-hawked boy that stood before him. "Help." was all he simply croaked out.

" Oh my god are you okay!? What's going on here?" Demyx quickly questioned the boy as he knelt beside him to try and undo the rope that was currently binding the boys arms together.

"There's no time to answer questions, she'll be back soon and if she catches us, it'll be all over!" The blue haired boy cried, panic clearly written across his face.

'What is going on here?' Demyx thought to himself. He hurriedly untied the boy and helped him to his feet. Demyx noticed how thin the boy was, as if he'd been starved for a week. The boy in front of him had blue eyes, just like his own. He was wearing a greyish coat, pale jeans and worn shoes. Demyx also noticed as he was helping him up that the rope had left nasty looking burns on his arms, implying that he had definitely been kept here for longer than a few hours.

Clunk.

Both boys froze. 'the door', they both thought at the same time. Demyx had no idea what to expect as he turned towards the door he had just came from only a few moment ago. He didn't even have time. Before he could so much as glance in the direction of the door, the stranger he had just rescued had pulled him quickly into a nearby room and shut the door behind them.

"What the hell is going on?" Demyx whispered frustratedly to the boy crouched in front of him, panic still visible on his face.

"S-She...she found me when I was out walking my dog," The boy whispered back. "I was just walking along, about a week ago like I always do around the woods near my house. I walked a little further than usual because I wanted to take my dog somewhere new, and I bumped into a little old lady along the way." He paused for a minute, looked towards the door handle of the room they were now hiding in. 'Did that just move?' He thought. He though he must've imagined it and quietly proceeded to tell Demyx about what happened to him. The old lady had asked him if he would help her get home as she was lost, but when they arrived at her house, she offered him a drink and he woke up later tied to the oven being force fed food for some sick, twisted reason. Turns out the little old lady had a big old secret. She was planning to feed up and eat Zexion whole. Nice. He had clicked on to this pretty early on and decided that starving himself would be the perfect way to spite the crazy old cannibal lady he was being held captive by.

"Wow... I wasn't expecting that!" Demyx exclaimed as quietly as he possibly could, he knew they both had to get out of there fast. Who knew what she would try to do to them if she found them hiding in her own broom closet. "My name is Demyx by the way, and I promise you, I wont let her tie you up and try to hurt you again. Mark my words I will get us both out of here, safe and sound."

"Thank you Demyx." Zexion replied sincerely, "My name is Zexion by the way, and if we make it out of this alive, I'm going to buy you a drink!" he had a small smile on his face now, happy that Demyx had boldly offered to help him get out of this nightmare.

Unfortunately, what the two boys hadn't noticed during their heart to heart was that the door they were so patiently hiding behind was now in fact, wide open. Zexion looked over Demyx's shoulder in horror as he heard the roaring of flame come from the oven that he had been tied to for so long.

Demyx turned quickly after hearing the sound that had scared Zexion so much. He could clearly make out a shadow of the old witch that Zexion had been telling him about. She was standing there, arms raised and face contorted in a terrifying look as she brandished what looked like a blunt meat cleaver. Now ladies and gentlemen, Demyx isn't the brightest cookie in the pot, and he isn't afraid to admit that. That's kind of what makes Demyx, Demyx. However, in certain situations such as this one, he knows what he should and shouldn't do... unfortunately for Demyx, this was one of the times that his own brain decided to work against him and told him to do something incredibly brave... and stupid.

Demyx dived towards the witch with as much force as he could muster, knocking her to the ground as Zexion looked at them both in terror. Zexion didn't catch much of what was happening at this point as the room was too dark, only being lit by the flames coming from the oven. He could hear the clattering of the meat cleaver as it hit the floor but only silence met his ears after this. "Demyx?" he called out questioningly.

"..."

"Please say you're okay Demyx?"

"... INTO THE OVEN WITH YOU BOY!"

Zexion barely had time to react as he heard the old ladies evil, shrill voice call out to him from the darkness. He started to panic and inched towards the only source of light in the room. He looked into the room, trying to catch at glimpse of Demyx, or worse, the old witch but couldn't see a thing. At this point. A few things happened all at once.

Firstly, Zexion jumped back as he saw the old witch dive towards him whilst screaming in a terrifying tone of voice. This caused Zexion to lose his balance and fall not too far from the open oven.

Secondly, he saw a foot dart out from the darkness of the room and trip said old witch into said Oven.

Finally, and with a loud clatter, the force from the witch falling into the oven caused the door to slam shut behind her and trap her inside. All Zexion could hear for the next thirty seconds was a series of screams for help coming from the oven. "Please, I'm just an old lady!" and "I wont hurt you child!" were some of the ones he could make out.

After almost a minute had passed, the room was filled with silence. Zexion looked cautiously towards the darkness of the room, looking for Demyx. His saviour. He slowly walked forward to where he had previously seen Demyx's foot shoot out towards the old witch. And then he saw him. Demyx was lying there, eyes barely open as he was trying to nurse a wound across his chest that he had received from the meat cleaver that was laying a few feet away from him. Zexion's eyes widened and he dived down towards Demyx, wobbling slightly from the panic taking over him.

"Oh god Demyx you've been hurt." Was all he could say. He held his hands over where Demyx's wound was and stared straight into the golden haired boys eyes, not knowing what to do.

"M-My phone I-Is in my pocket." Demyx managed to croak out.

"Got it!" Zexion shakily replied after fumbling through Demyx's trench coat pocket. He quickly dialled an emergency number and spoke to the operator, explaining what had happened and that they needed an ambulance for Demyx as soon as possible.

Demyx could hear Zexion's scared voice quietly in the back of his mind. What was he so scared of? They had defeated the witch.

Everything then went black and Demyx closed his eyes. He was so tired.

He slowly opened his eyes and rubbed at them as he tried to get them to adjust to the light. He must've been sleeping for a while because they hurt more than what they usually did when he woke up. "Ahhh." he cried in pain, looking down at his chest. All he could see was a white bandage wrapped around it and a drip attached to his arm... 'what happened?' he thought.

Demyx slowly pulled himself up from where he was lying in bed and looked around the room he was now in. He noticed two things, two very important things. The first thing was that he was quite clearly in hospital because he could see a numerous amount of flowers and gifts on the tray beside the hospital bed he was currently lying in, and he must've been there for a while because there were empty drink cups and the bin near his bed was almost full.

The second thing was of much more interest to him than the flowers and gifts though. The only thing he really bothered to look at in the room was currently asleep and facing towards his bed. On a seat just a few feet away from where Demyx had woken up, was a boy with metallic blue hair. It took a second, but it all clicked. His dog running away, the house made from gingerbread and of course, Zexion. He then realised it must've been this boy who rescued him after facing off with the crazy old witch that had tried to attack them both. A smile slowly appeared on Demyx's face. He looked the boy up and down and noticed he looked a little bit more healthier than when he had untied him in the house they met in.

Zexion slowly opened his eyes. His gaze was met with perfect, blue crystals staring into his own eyes. He just sat for a minute, unable to move, talk or even think. He just lost himself in the perfect ocean that was in front of him.

"Zexion?" Demyx tried.

"Y-You're awake!" Zexion snapped out of it and smiled towards Demyx. "Are you feeling okay? Do you want me to get the nurse?" he rushed as he began to stand.

"No its okay Zexion, I'm fine. Just a little sore." He smiled towards him.

Zexion sighed in relief and slowly sunk back into the armchair he had been resting in. "I was worried about you." He stated calmly.

"Why? I told you didn't I? I said I'd get us out of there alive... even though you kind of ended up getting me out of there in the end." He spoke with a chuckle.

"No, I did nothing! If it wasn't for you I... well... I don't know what would have happened." He said whilst looking Demyx straight in the eyes.

"Zexion, I owe you my life now."

"Well. I owe you my life too... I guess that makes us even?" Zexion questioned Demyx.

"Heh, yeah, I guess it does." Demyx said with another big, goofy smile.

"Oh, when we were coming back from the house in the woods, we came across a stray dog. They're keeping it downstairs now. I thought it might be my dog when I saw it but it was yellow and had a big black nose."

"PLUTO! he's my dog! He's okay." Demyx felt a little tear prick his eyes at this. He didn't want to imagine what might have happened to Pluto with that witch in the forest but he was happy to find out he was alive and kicking.

He pulled himself up a little further. "Zexion, come over here." Demyx asked The blue haired individual.

Zexion scootched over without question.

Demyx leaned forward and planted a delicate, yet passionate kiss on Zexion's pale, silvery lips.

"W-What was that for?" He asked Demyx, a slight blush painting across his face.

"I... I just wanted to thank you. For everything." Demyx replied honestly.

At this moment, Zexion looked taken aback, but quickly shook the expression off his face and leaned in to kiss Demyx back.

"What was that for?" Demyx asked, he was now the one with a face redder than a tomato.

"Just wanted to thank you. For everything." Zexion replied with a smile on his own face now.

The two just sat there for a while, staring into each others eyes, content that they were both safe and happy to be rid of that evil witch. They both felt like they had met someone who had and would change their lives forever.

**OK... Wow, I started off writing this story to be COMPLETLEY different to how it turned out! I had planned an AkuRoku for starters but all of these ideas just came floating into my head and I had to write it all down! :)**

**Overall, I'm quite happy with this considering its my second ever fic! ;o)**

**Please read and review as I genuinely would appreciate any advice, praise and feedback you have for my stories :P I am planning on writing some more one shots before starting on any major stories at the minute as I am so knew to the writing side of the Fan fiction world so please follow me if you like my stories so far and hopefully there will be better ones to come!**

**If you have any questions for me about myself, my stories or what im planning feel free to ask!**

**Sasukage**


End file.
